A Cruel Reprise
by Ou-Rex
Summary: A run in with a rival, or an enemy? The heir to the Pokemon's Army's White Gang, has gone on the defensive. Six gangs, one ruling. She wants to come out on top, but someone has taken what was rightfully theirs! Will she retrieve it, or just find trouble?


**(A/N: I do not own Pokemon. A dream I had, expanding it and posting a story. Likely a Three Shot, at the least. No flames because I ignore those as my Flame Chapter Story has come to an end. The my Readers and Ninja Readers, a treat.)**

**A Cruel Reprise; Part I**

Her journey was long and arduous, just as any trainer one could say. She was nothing fantastic or not some hero. In fact many called her the barbaric antihero. A girl of barely eighteen traveled with her companions. She wore a dark brown hoodie, which was pulled over her blue hair. Rose tinted glasses sat upon her face as her head banged to the music that blasted from the crescent shaped headphones that mimicked a Raichu's ears. Her hood seemed to have pattern that too copied the fur markings on a Raichu. She was exhausted and made her way to the floor level of the Department Store of Celadon. Behind her a length of her hoodie hung down, some sort of black form that curled. Well to outsiders it looked like a Raichu's tail, and were you to ask her, she would say the same.

The girl pushed up her rose-tinted glasses and made her way through the automatic doors. Behind her bounced along her _mascot_ as others choose to call him. His name was Zap. He was a fully grown Raichu with a very calm and attentive personality that seemed to sit polar opposite to her own. The Raichu walked on all fours, typically, but would move to stand on his hands when Rex strode up toward the desk. Around his neck hung a large magnet from a metal-bead chain. He pushed to his hind legs and rubbed his paw to his nose. The Raichu leaned against his master's side and looked up.

She was leaned forward, the faux tail behind her swaying side to side as she smirked at the clerk who felt more awkward with each stare. She was up to something, but who was to know what the infamous "_Gijinka Rex"_ was ever up to. She was infamous for causing a ruckus when she was not "treated like a customer for how she looks". Blue hair, rose-tinted _rocker _glasses and a long, seemingly mobile tail? Well you would get nervous too with those ruby red eyes of hers glaring at him.

"C-can I help you?" The clerk nervously asked. She had not said anything. Instead she just stood there with her elbow on the desk. Zap reached his paw up and patted at the countertop, which was shuffled off by the woman after a moment.

"Yeah I think you can..." With the clerk running scared to fill her order she was able to settle back and do what she needed to do. She offered a thumbs up to Zap who gave a quick salute as he sat slouch on his haunches.

Zap dashed off toward the exit. He slid a bit when someone entered the Department Store, someone familiar, at least to his trainer and him. The Magnet around his neck was pretty distinct, the only Kanto-born 'Chu that wore it around here. He perked his yellow crescent-shaped ears perked up at the individual.

She had purple hair and dark skin. A Kanto born trainer from Fuchsia. A black hoodie and and a pair of cargo shorts where form hung her pokeball's belt. Beside her strutted her a well groomed Flareon. Fiery yellow tail was held high and the heat of its body brushed against the 'Chu's cheek as he passed. The trainer and her Flareon strode toward the counter where Rex stood. Zap took a moment to glance at the trainer, who had her hands tugged into her pockets. The Flareon did not give Zap the time of day before it scoffed and turned to continue following his master. Zap was confused at the reaction, but padded off outside, through the automatic doors.

"Oh hey!" Rex grinned when the girl, who went by the name of Akira. She thought it was a strange name for a girl. "How are you?" They had a short conversation.

It was not a thrilling one. A usual exchange between pokemon trainers, right? What sort of team do you have? Do you train them daily? What sort of pokemon food do they eat? It was not thrilling. This was the normal life for a pokemon trainer. In their world these fantastic creatures were common place, especially for the trainers that took the time to raise their pokemon and socialize them come to realize they are just like you and me.

"So, last time we met, Akira..." The infamous _Gijinka Trainer_ would tease a with a grin. Her canines were exceptionally sharp and her intentions clearly seedy. Akira raised a brow after being so familiarly spoken to by her fellow trainer. "You said you lived in Fuchsia, what about your home, what type of place do you live at?" She was curious, but something about her did not seem too trusting...

Her black, Raichu mimicking tail danced back and forth while she leaned closer to the girl, who leaned back uncomfortably. Akira had ordered something online and had come to pick it up, the package unable to arrive in Fuchsia due to a Snorlax roadblock.

"Ah, I rather not talk about that." It was not uncommon for people to be rather secretive about things that went on in Fuchsia, after all many ninja clans were reputed to live there. But it made the _gijinka girl_ ever the more curious. She sneered a bit and pouted her lip. The automatic doors opened and Zap dashed back into the Department store.

"Here you go ma'am!" the clerk called to Akira as he returned with a box which he placed on the counter. Akira picked up the box and looked to the girl with a smirk.

"Ah, see you – Rex was it? Later" She laughed nervously. With that she took the box and headed off. Rex watched her curiously. The red-hooded gijinka girl sighed and watched as the Flareon strode out after her master. Rex took a moment to scratch her chin. She looked down to Zap who was standing on hind legs, ears perked forward.

"What do you think Zap?" Rex crooned. "Suspicious. That village has always had my attention, but like they keep information well hidden there. Oh!" She pulled her earphones back and looked to the Raichu. "Did you get the letter from pop?"

Zap patted around his waist and reached up to his Magnet where the note was rolled up and wrapped around. He unfolded it carefully with his paws and held it up to his master. The trainer reached down and took the note. She dropped to a crouch and unraveled the letter. It confirmed exactly what she needed.

"_So they have been getting supplied by pops..." _She seemed lost in her own thoughts, at least until she realized she was being called. She glanced up, the clerk who was peering over the edge.

"Ma'am?" The frightened clerk called to the young woman. Rex stood and turned to face the man, pocketing the note in her hood. Rex took the small package and quickly opened it up. Inside the box and beneath the packaging was a small, what looked like, cartridge which was rather flat and small.

The pokemon trainer reached into her back, which hung against her lower back and pulled out her pokegear. She inserted the cartridge and loaded the app into her pokegear. She victoriously pumped her fist and offered Zap a thumbs up.

"Alright Zap, ready? We have everything we need to proceed." She motioned a fare well to the clerks, who were relieved the strange girl was gone finally. They were able to breathe a sigh of relief, in any case.

She dashed out, her plan clear. She had began to follow a paper trail of materials being stolen from her family's inventory. At first they appeared to be random, missing items of everyday use, but when they began to count the inventory they realized how wrong they were.

They traced the items to a small group in Fuchsia that were infamous for _picking up the pieces_ after a large organization went down. Their first target had been Team Rocket. When they unexpectedly disbanded due to the interference of a young man named Red they picked up the pieces that remained of their empirical control of many private business in Viridian City and the Casinos of Celadon. They reached as far as Sinnoh when Team Galatic suddenly split ways. The psychological maps of thousands of pokemon, gone!

Why were they after her family's things though? They had nothing to do with either groups, but she would find out. When Zap and Rex were outside the trainer would pull a pair of fingerless gloves. She pulled her headset over her ears before she gripped the pokeball at her hip. Zap jumped back as the gijinka trainer tossed out her pokeball.

"Alright Aera!" A burst of light from the common looking pokeball, but out came a unique and strange pokemon, rarely seen among trainers.

When the light clear, standing in the clearing of the city was a full-grown Aerodactyl. Rex pushed her glasses up against her face and rushed toward the prehistoric pokemon. She reached up as Aera lowered her head. Zap grabbed his masters '_tail'_ and when she jumped to wrap her hand aroudn Aera's protruding horn her tail whipped the electric mouse so he launched into the air.

With a trained skill the agile mouse landed on the rock-bird's back and scurried along her battle-hardened form so he sat at the perfect arch of her back, because he knew well the next set of motions. Before Rex had fully seated herself she was still being flailed around. Aera spread her wings and kicked off the ground with a thundering clap of her wings.

The Fossil pokemon raised her head and her master expertly swung herself so she was now on the avian's back. Her legs sat at her shoulder and the silk scarf around Aera's neck would rip against the wind as the massive pokemon kicked up speeds that could rival a natural-born bird pokemon.

"To Fuchsia!" Rex commanded excitedly. She did not exactly know what was going on but that Akira was suspicious, it was way too convenient. Zap padded along Aera, fearless of the height of their ride. The electric pokeman sat and looked up at Rex, calling out in a pattern of chus and other mousey squeaks.

Rex held onto Aera's horn, the Fossil pokemon quite used to the seemingly rough treatment. Rex pulled back her headphones so she could better hear Zap, as the high wings ripped across their. When Zap repeated his question she nodded, pulling her headset back over, the blaring Metal soothing her roaring mind.

"Yeah- I had just seen her in Cinnabar when I arrived from Hoenn, after that incident which caused the volcano in Hoenn to erupt, sending chaos everywhere. "She could have picked up that package anywhere..." She murmured, feeling as if perhaps she was mislead. Aera's cawing call for attention forced the trainer to turn her head.

It was not long until they could see the cause of the postman's trouble. On the main road to Fushcia a massive Snorlax blocked the way, but it was a strange looking Snorlax... His fur was a rich sapphire color, much deeper than its usual aquamarine coloring. Rex sucked at her teeth a bit, sending out a shark tsk'ing sound at the sight.

"I see..." Aera cawed in question, soaring over Fuchsia. "Yeah, down by the Pokemon Center." She motioned down. The winged pokemon would glide down to the Center.

Rex hopped off a few feet from the ground and landed with bent-step learned by those that travel the precarious mountain tops and hill climbs daily, as was the life of a Pokemon Trainer. She tossed up her pokeball and recalled the massive pokemon, least cause trouble among the civilians of the small, traditional village. The pink-tile roofs are what gave the village its homely name, as well as the frightening color of the wounds one received from poisoning techniques used by the resident Koga Clan, who ran the Pokemon Gym.

Rex shoved her hands in her pockets as she smirked at her mischievous plan.

"Now where oh where, hast my Akira gone...?" Zap stood up at her side and perked his crescent ears. He was confident in his master, this should be easy- right? Ninjas were easy opponents, he hoped. "Let's go Zap!" Before Zap was aware of it his master had dropped to all fours and dashed off. She really took to her status, but he did not mind. The Electric rodent soon followed suit and dropped to all fours, chasing after his master into Fuchsia City.

There were a lot of curious things about his master, but one thing was for sure: her papa depended on her to be positive influence on their family's name, unlike her black sheep of a brother who had joined team Magma in his rebellious stage of life. They had not seen Cera since the incident on the watery isles of Hoenn, where the Legendary Gods of the Sea and Earth had been woken and rampaged. No matter though, because Rex continued the family's legacy in his place and, luckily, she seemed to enjoy it much more than an average life.


End file.
